


The Star

by mizrosecat



Series: The Arcana Series: a taeten love story through multiple reincarnations [18]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Falling in Love at the End of the World, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mild Gore, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Shooting Guns, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizrosecat/pseuds/mizrosecat
Summary: As civilization collapses, Ten sets out to find any hope. He finds Taeyong.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: The Arcana Series: a taeten love story through multiple reincarnations [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918276
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78





	The Star

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! last arcana taeten fic of 2020, who's excited? i am! lmao
> 
> this one is based on a couple of drabbles i did over a decade ago when i used to write harry potter fanfic, though it changed a lot from the original  
> the universe here is also inspired heavily by the game left 4 dead, a cooperative zombie game (obviously) where you must survive and reach a checkpoint. you either are immune to the virus or you aren't, getting hurt by zombies doesn't make you one. you can still die tho, zombies still attack and swarm you. 
> 
> anyway, onwards to the fic! hope you have fun!

Ten walks the supermarket aisle desperately looking for food to no avail. His stomach growls loud and he worries it's gonna give his presence away. But the place has been expertly locked on almost every entrance except for a loose board on a broken window that cost him another cut, which he'll need to clean up and bandage soon. He finally finds canned pineapples and he's so hungry he doesn't even care that he hates fruits with a passion. 

Ten is opening a smile when he hears a gun cocking awfully close to his head.

"Turn around."

He obeys the firm voice. In the dark, he can barely see the man behind the handgun which is pointing right between his eyes. His stomach growls again and he smiles awkwardly.

"I'm sorry. I'm just desperate here. I don't even like fruit" Ten points out. "Here, you can have it back."

He offers the can. The man lowers his gun very slowly, uncocking and putting the safety back on.

"How about I trade you?" he says. "I'm Taeyong."

Taeyong offers his gloved hand, a funny one whose only cut-off fingers are the thumb and index. Ten takes in his appearance. He's wearing a tactical vest over a black uniform. Definitely not a civilian.

"I'm Ten."

"Come with me, Ten."

He follows him to the back of the supermarket to a small room where Taeyong apparently set up camp, with a sleeping bag, a chair, a sniper rifle, and a couple bottles of water and canned food. Ten's mouth waters. He hasn't had a meal in over twenty-four hours.

"You can sit" invites Taeyong. Ten obeys.

He turns on a camping portable stove and opens a can of meat, then starts heating it up in a fryng pan.

"May I?" he asks, motioning Ten's leg.

Ten takes a second to realize he's talking about his cut thigh. He nods. Taeyong approaches and touches him gently.

"You need a few stitches."

"I have a first aid kit in my bag," says Ten, feeling useful.

He takes it out while Taeyong grabs a bottle of vodka and coats the wound. Ten hisses.

"Do you want a sip?" he offers.

"I think I'm fine," says Ten, handing him the first aid.

Taeyong shrugs and picks up the needle and thread.

"Have you done this before?" Ten asks, suddenly terrified.

"Yes. On others. On myself" he says like it's nothing. "Hold still."

Ten gasps and curses as Taeyong deftly stitches him up. It's just a couple, but he feels like he could faint from it. When he's done bandaging up the wound, Ten is staring at him intently.

"Who are you?"

"I already told you who I am."

"Are you a cop? Military?"

Taeyong hands him a bottle. "You should drink some water."

Ten doesn't protest but keeps squinting at him, head filled with questions. The food is starting to smell good though and that distracts him. Taeyong serves it on a plastic plate with a plastic spoon and hands it to Ten.

"Thank you," says Ten. "Really. Thanks for not shooting at me. And for stitching me up. And for feeding me. It's a lot. You didn't have to."

Taeyong looks at him, a soft expression on his face.

"It's no problem. I just had to make sure you weren't one of them" he says. "Or any type of menace."

Ten nods, understanding. Ever since the catastrophe, everything has gone to shit. Civilization crumbled so quickly one wondered what was even holding it up in the first place. 

He chugs down on his plate quicker than he probably should.

"What are you still doing out here?" asks Taeyong, suddenly serious.

Ten swallows his food. "I was in the countryside, with my grandma. Things took a while to hit there. But when it did…"

He stops, vivid and horrid memories overflowing his mind.

"Anyway I decided to make my way back to the city to find my boyfriend but he wasn't home."

"The city has been evacuated for a while," explains Taeyong. "He probably left."

"And how do I find him?"

"There's a pick-up point north from here. You radio in and a chopper comes to pick you up."

Ten immediately perks up. "But the sound…"

"Yeah. It attracts them."

The… things outside. The things that were once human, but not anymore. Ten has no idea what to call them.

"We'll go together," says Taeyong, like it's decided.

"What?"

"I was going there myself," he explains. "For some reason, I delayed my stay. And you showed up. This way we can help each other out."

"O-okay," says Ten. Not that he has any other choice, really. He's out of his league and Taeyong seems to know what he's doing.

"I'm assuming you have a gun?" asks Taeyong. "And know how to use it?"

"I have my grandfather's pistol," says Ten. "But I didn't shoot it a lot."

The noise. It attracts them. It's easier to get by sneaking and silent, which is what Ten's been doing so far. And it's been working.

Taeyong takes a black handgun from his bag and rolls a barrel on it.

"Standard Glock with a silencer" he explains didactically. "You can shoot and the sound is somewhat muted. Here's the safety, and you here's how you cock it."

Taeyong points away from them, demonstrating safely. He puts the safety on again and hands it over to Ten, who accepts it.

"Thank you" he puts the gun away. "What about you?"

"I have my own, and the rifle," he says. "But we are only using it if we really need to. Do you understand?"

Taeyong has his two brown eyes locked on him.

"Yes," says Ten, feeling kind of hypnotized.

"You can have the sleeping bag," Taeyong says, getting up.

"What about you?"

"I can sleep on the chair," says Taeyong. "Come on. Your leg is injured. I'm perfectly fine."

Unable to argue, Ten gets inside the bag. It's warm and comfortable. It's been a couple of days since he slept well and for some reason, Taeyong's presence really makes him tranquil. So soon his eyelids are falling shut.

  
  


Ten wakes up with a startle, nightmares plaguing him. Seeing his family die, almost dying, surviving, running away, failing to find Lucas. He takes a couple of deep breaths before turning around and looking at Taeyong. He's sitting on the chair, eyes half-lidded. But it's strange, he's not awake. He doesn't react to Ten, who gets on his knees and waves in front of his eyes.

Taeyong snatches his wrist. Ten yelps covering his mouth. Taeyong stares at him, a small smile on his lips. He's incredibly strong. 

"Good morning" he lets him go.

"You scared me."

"Sorry. Reflexes" he justifies, getting up and stretching. "Ready for a road trip?"

They load up Taeyong's truck with supplies, which is in the supermarket's warehouse. He really was ready to go. 

"Ten, I'm gonna need you to push that button and get in the car immediately after."

"They are right outside?" he asks, trying not to sound as scared as he is.

"They are. And the sound of the gate will draw them in and agitate them" he turns to Ten, putting one hand on the wheel. "Do you trust me?"

Ten is shocked by the question. They've known each other for less than a day. But somehow, Ten does. He nods. Taeyong takes his hand. His index and thumb are comforting on his skin.

"I can get us out of here," he says softly. "Don't panic and don't shoot."

"Understood."

With one last look, Ten steps out of the car and hits the button. Immediately the sound of the engine pulling up the gate breaks the silence from before. Ten runs back to the car and gets in. Taeyong starts it and locks the doors. In a couple of seconds, they can already see the ankles gathering around the gate, wanting to break in. Ten glances nervously at Taeyong, but he's weirdly calm. Some of the creatures fall down and roll inside getting up again and closing in on the car, which can't get out yet because of the gate. Ten tries to ignore them, but soon they are at his window, hitting, wanting to get in, white dead eyes on him, rotten to various degrees. Ten hugs himself, tears burning in the back of his eyes, terrified. Finally, Taeyong steps in the accelerator, running over a lot of them, and the sound of the tires over the flesh is sickening. The car moving just makes them wilder and they hit it stronger, but don't seem to damage it. After many bumps, Taeyong manages to get them on the highway and they are out of there, getting far from the small town.

Ten is still shaking when Taeyong takes off one of his gloves to touch him on the cheek.

"Look at me," he says. "You made it out. Breathe."

Ten complies. The warm point of contact is grounding him. He feels more like himself after a couple of deep inhales

"There you go" Taeyong smiles. "I was right about you."

"What?" Ten is confused.

"You're brave."

"I don't feel brave at all."

"Most people would have panicked in that situation," explains Taeyong. "Everyone I tried to help so far got themselves killed by panicking and doing something dumb, not following instructions. You did exactly what we agreed."

Ten thinks he's just being nice.

"Sorry about those people," he says.

"Can't save everyone" says Taeyong matter-of-factly.

With that, they fall silent. They travel non stop till the night, where they reach a motel. It seems empty. Taeyong parks.

"I'm gonna need you to have my back here," Taeyong says, reaching for something in the seat behind them. It's a machete. Ten gulps. 

"Okay."

"Move a couple of feet behind me as I clear the place. Keep your gun with you."

Ten nods, taking it out of his backpack and turning the safety off. Both exit the car and Taeyong steps sure-footed towards the reception. It's empty, as is most of the place. There are a couple of creatures in the back of the motel though, and Taeyong marches forward, blade in his hand. When Ten is about to say something, Taeyong cuts its head off. Ten gasps, seeing it roll off on the dirt. Taeyong proceeds to do that one more time and then turns around. Ten is covering his mouth.

"What?" asks Taeyong.

"Those… were people."

"Keyword being 'were'. It's either us or them now, Ten" says Taeyong, straightforward. 

He leaves and Ten takes a few seconds to catch up. They set up in one of the motel rooms, the least trashed one. There's no bed, except for a mattress on the floor that they'll have to share. Taeyong manages to bring them soda cans from the machine outside.

"Thanks," says Ten. "I'm sorry about earlier. You are right. I'm just too…"

"You are not weak because you are clinging to humanity in an inhumane world," says Taeyong, reading his mind. 

Ten is taken aback. 

"But still. I need to toughen up or I'll get us both killed" he says. "So tomorrow, show me how to use that."

He motions the machete. Taeyong smiles.

"Okay."

They eat and then after barring the door, Taeyong takes the place beside him in bed, sitting against the wall. They have no pillows. Ten turns around to face him.

"Who are you?" he tries again. "Me, I'm just an average college student. I studied art. I worked as a part-time barista. Don't tell me you worked as a cashier in that supermarket…"

That makes Taeyong laugh, the first real good laugh he gives. Ten smiles, happy about it. Taeyong looks down at Ten, half-lidded eyes. 

"I used to be military," he says. "Special ops. Then got discharged. Hired by a private contractor. Since the catastrophe, I'm… set loose."

"That explains it."

"What?"

"How you're so calm in the middle of all this tragedy. You've certainly seen worse. Done worse."

Taeyong looks away. "Nothing to be proud of. But after school, I had nowhere to go, I couldn't get a job. So I enlisted. Seemed like a decent idea at the time."

"Well, I'm glad you did. Otherwise, I'd probably be dead by now."

Taeyong stares back at Ten curiously. 

"You should sleep."

"Do you ever sleep?" asks Ten, getting comfortable, or trying to.

"Of course I do. I just need fewer hours than you" he smiles.

Ten returns the gesture and closes his eyes. Soon he's falling into a deep sleep.

He dreams he's being surrounded by rotten hands and dead eyes.

Ten gasps awake. There is a warm palm on his head and his face is not on the mattress. Ten realizes he's got his head on Taeyong's lap and rolls away.

"I'm sorry" he flusters.

"It's okay. You were having a nightmare… I thought I might soothe you" explains Taeyong gently. "You huddled close in your sleep, probably for warmth."

Ten blushes and turns away to get up.

"Should we hit the road?"

"Sure," Taeyong says.

After a quick machete lesson, they prepare for the trip and pack their stuff, loading the car. They drive in silence all morning, Ten still embarrassed of hugging Taeyong in his sleep. He must be so needy. Even before the catastrophe, he and Lucas were staying apart. Lucas had gotten an internship and moved away, meaning they barely saw each other. It was hard, but not harder than this, now, not knowing where his boyfriend was, his last person in the world because everyone else had been killed or turned into one of those things. Without even realizing it, Ten falls asleep again.

  
  


"Ten, wake up."

Taeyong has a hand on his shoulder. He blinks open his eyes. They are on the outskirts of a big city.

"This is the place with the pick-up location" he explains. "We'll have to go on foot."

"Really?" 

Taeyong gets out of the car and starts gearing up. Ten copies him.

"The sound of the engine will attract them and there's too many to run over," he says. "We need to sneak into the building. And we're using the underground."

They walk side by side till a manhole while Ten wrings his hands. Taeyong has enough strength to pull it up. He looks up at Ten.

"It's safe, don't worry" he offers his hand and Ten takes it, being guided to the ladder. 

He starts going down into the darkness and Taeyong follows, flashlight in his mouth. He takes Ten's hand.

"Just follow me closely, don't worry."

Taeyong's calm demeanor works to keep Ten feeling safe, somehow. They thread through the darkness, Taeyong finding the way, until they stop.

"I think this is it. I'll go up to confirm. Hold the light for me."

Ten complies and Taeyong climbs up the ladder and looks through the slit.

"Yeah. Climb up, Ten."

Taeyong opens space on the ladder for him and they stay chest to back, with Taeyong's mouth close to Ten's ear. 

"Do you see those hospital doors?" asks Taeyong and Ten nods. "That's where we're going to. I need you to shoot your way there first and I'll be right behind you."

Ten glances at Taeyong, so close to him, illuminated by the flashlight and the dying twilight.

"You can do this, Ten" Taeyong deposits a hand on his back. "I promise we'll make it safely."

Ten takes a deep breath and nods. 

"I'm ready."

Taeyong helps Ten get to the street and he takes the gun from his bag. He starts walking towards the doors of the hospital. It's not that far, but it feels that way to his racing heart. There are only five creatures in his path, so Ten raises his gun, memory of his grandfather teaching him how to shoot in the back of their barn when he was a young boy coming to his mind. He waits until he is close enough, aims, and shoots. It's a headshot, just like Taeyong explained to him that it has to be. Ten keeps going, shooting one after the other. Suddenly the coast is clear and Ten hurries his step towards the destination.

He's struck on his side, strong enough to drop to the ground. It's one of them and Ten yelps, bringing his arms up to defend himself. But as fast as that happens, Taeyong is taking the creature off of him and driving the machete into his head. He grabs Ten by the arms and they run into the hospital, closing and barring the doors with some cracked furniture, which probably won't hold. A lot of creatures are starting to gather, attracted by their noise.

"Did it hurt you?" Taeyong asks, cupping Ten's cheek.

"Just a scratch" he shows his hand.

"We need to go, they'll breach the building and start following our noise. I can patch you up when we're safe."

Ten nods and they go to the stairs, starting to climb up the building. Everything is trashed and there are creatures inside, which they have to deal with. There's a collapsed staircase entirely which means they need to cross the floor to the other emergency stairs. On their way there, Taeyong grabs an ax and hands the machete to Ten. They continue until they reach the rooftop and heliport, barring the doors there.

"Let me find the radio," says Taeyong.

Ten's heart is about to burst with the thrill of everything they've done and the idea of being safe soon.

"Fuck" he can hear Taeyong curse.

"What happened?" 

There's thunder in the distance.

"The radio is broken. Someone cut the wires."

"What?" Ten's world crumbles.

"Whoever was last here didn't think anyone else was making out of here alive."

They regard each other, faces pale and tired.

"Fuck this. We're getting out of here one way or another" says Taeyong, determined.

He starts running around the place while Ten still digests the disappointment. That's when one of the doors moves and Ten can hear the creatures gathering behind it, trying to burst it open and get to them. Ten goes after Taeyong. 

"Taeyong, they are coming!"

He watches Taeyong throw his backpack to the neighboring building and take some steps back. Thunder strikes near them when Taeyong runs and jumps over, rolling seamlessly. Ten's jaw falls open, surprise mixed with the panic of being left behind because there is no way he can jump over. It starts raining.

"Throw your backpack!" says Taeyong.

"What?! I can't jump!"

"You don't have to!" he points to a ladder behind him. "Now do it! We're running out of time!"

He throws the backpack, while Taeyong grabs the ladder and makes a makeshift bridge for Ten between the buildings.

"Crawl over it!" Taeyong yells through the storm.

Ten gets on his hands and knees.

"Don't look down! Look at me!" begs Taeyong and Ten nods.

The ladder is wet and slippery, but Ten starts crawling over it, trembling. He watches Taeyong with his hand out to him like tunnel vision. He's almost there when the ladder shakes violently and Ten falls with his belly on it. It's the creatures on the other side, trying to grab at Ten. He cries out in fear, clutching tight, eyes shut.

"You're so close, Ten!" he hears Taeyong call desperately. "Take my hand!"

Ten looks at him and it's true, he's so close. Ten pulls himself towards Taeyong and takes both his hands. Taeyong smiles, relieved, they start pulling Ten out of the ladder, when suddenly it happens.

The ladder falls down. Ten's world does a turn and he screams, feet shaking on air. Taeyong is holding him by the forearms.

"Don't let me fall" Ten cries out in panic. 

"Never," says Taeyong, face red with effort.

He grunts and pulls Ten up, then falls back with Ten in his arms. Ten is crying, holding him, never wanting to let go, and Taeyong comforts him, hands caressing his head.

"I got you," says Taeyong. "I'm never letting go."

Taeyong cups his face and wipes his tears.

"You're safe now. Okay?"

Ten nods.

"We need to get out of here. Can you do that?"

He nods again. 

"Let's go."

They get their backpacks and take the emergency stairs down. Taeyong holds Ten's hand most of the way. This building is not as full as the other one, but they still need to kill some creatures. Getting on the ground level, Taeyong analyses the streets.

"This is not a good number. There are a lot. We'll stay close and fight them with melee. I'll cover you while you get underground first" Taeyong says quickly.

Ten just agrees. He gets behind him as they march through the street to the manhole, their way out of this hell of a city. Taeyong is good with the ax and whatever is left Ten can deal with. They get to the entrance and Taeyong takes off the lid. The number of creatures is increasing because of their noise. Ten goes down the ladder. But he slips due to the wet shoe and falls, twisting his ankle and landing on his back. Taeyong is right behind him, closing the lid.

"Ten, are you alright?" he asks in the dark, cupping the back of his head, helping him up.

"I think I hurt my ankle."

Taeyong turns on the flashlight and pulls one of Ten's arms over his shoulders.

"Don't try to walk. It's okay now. We'll make it back to the car."

With Ten hopping, it takes longer to get back. They arrive in the outskirts of the city as the night ends, still damp from the rain. Thankfully the car is still there and Taeyong kept the keys just in case. They drive off.

Ten is a mess. He's feeling like a useless burden, he's hurting all over and now he can't walk. Without Taeyong he would have been dead so many times it's not even funny to try and count it. Exhausted, he ends up falling asleep.

When he wakes up, he's in Taeyong's arms, entering a motel room.

"Taeyong?"

"I'm right here."

He sits him on the bed.

"Can you take off your boots and pants? I need to take a good look at your ankle" Taeyong is kneeling in front of him.

Ten nods and starts undoing one of his boots while Taeyong works on the other.

"If you're comfortable, it's actually best if you take off all your damp clothes. I managed to get us a blanket, so you can wrap yourself up in it" Taeyong indicates with his head.

Ten just does so, stripping down to his briefs and putting the warm blanket over his shoulders. Taeyong examines his ankle.

"It's not broken. Just a twist. You need rest though. At least three days."

Ten sighs. "How can we spare three days? I can't ask you for this."

"Ask me what?"

"To take care of me."

"Ten" Taeyong touches his knee. "I'm not leaving you. We're safe here, at least for a while. We need a moment to regroup and think about what we'll do next anyway."

Ten wants to cry but doesn't want to look more childish than he already has. So he changes the subject.

"Aren't you getting out of those damp clothes too?"

"I'm fine."

"No," Ten grabs him by the collar before he can move. "Please don't harm yourself because of me. We can share the blanket. Strip."

Taeyong seems surprised by Ten's sudden bossy attitude. But he undresses to his briefs. Ten lies down and he pulls Taeyong with him, covering his cold body.

"See, you're freezing," he says, rubbing warmth into Taeyong's arm. "The least I can do is keep you warm after you saved my life."

Ten smiles at him, who smiles back.

"You're right," says Taeyong softly. "As far as we know, we're the only two people in the world right now. We gotta stick together."

That makes Ten think of Lucas. He's lying in bed with another man in their underwear. That would certainly be considered borderline cheating. Even if Ten doesn't want to fuck Taeyong now. But does Ten even have a boyfriend to cheat on? He's thought about it a lot since the beginning of the catastrophe, whether Lucas was alive or not. He even mourned him as he did for his family. But he decided to keep a spark of hope alive as he searched for him and for any sort of safe haven. He'd only found Taeyong so far. 

The two end up falling asleep, waking up tangled-up a couple of hours later. Ten is partly on top of Taeyong and he is so soft and warm, he doesn't want to get up. He hasn’t been in someone's arms like this in a long time. So he stays put, pretending to be asleep. Shortly after, Taeyong stirs awake. His arms envelop Ten tightly and he kisses the top of his head. Ten is shocked by that. Maybe he did it half asleep? Not knowing it's Ten he's holding? He bites down his lip, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He's the one who suggested they share the blanket half-naked, so he's to blame for its consequences. He just doesn't know what they mean. 

Ten decides to just pull back and face Taeyong.

"Hi."

Taeyong looks well-rested, sleepy eyes kind and warm towards Ten. It makes him even more flustered than before.

"Hi. Sorry" Taeyong lets him go. "I'm kind of a cuddler if I sleep with someone."

"Oh" goes Ten. "That's okay."

Taeyong rubs his eyes and sighs. "I should probably fix some dinner. Luckily we still have some cans."

He moves away and Ten immediately misses him. He watches Taeyong put his clothes back on and transform into that guarded man he knows and wants the soft Taeyong that was in bed with him back. Ten bites his lip nervously, thinking what the hell is he doing, letting his thoughts run wild like that. 

"Don't get up," Taeyong says. "Your ankle needs rest."

He leaves a handgun near Ten.

"There's a soft drink machine out there. I'll grab us something. Be right back" he smiles and leaves.

Ten grunts and rubs his face. He needs to stop whatever he's doing towards Taeyong. It's probably some sort of trauma bond that surged out of their experiences together. That's why the sudden strong affection towards him. He stays hidden under the covers until Taeyong comes back.

After dinner, Taeyong gently rolls a bandage around Ten's ankle and his hand. They sit side by in bed, and it's better because Ten has his clothes on again.

"I've thought about it" starts Taeyong. "And I know what we can do."

Ten pays attention closely.

"There's a military base. But it's a long drive from here. We can stock up, fill up the tank. And hopefully, they are still there."

Ten sighs, closing his eyes.

"Hey. It's okay" Taeyong takes his hand and rubs it. "We can do it. If you want to."

"If I want?" Ten looks at him.

"We're in this together."

Ten wants to cry hearing that. Instead, he buries his face on Taeyong's chest, who holds him in his arms. 

"Thank you," says Ten, voice muffled.

Taeyong runs a hand on his hair and they get comfortable molding into each other. Ten sniffles as Taeyong comforts him.

"I said I won't let go" whispers Taeyong and Ten just starts to cry.

  
  


Ten wakes up in Taeyong's arms again. That's becoming the usual somehow. And Ten realizes he can't even complain because it's what comforts him the most in this crazy world they are living in now.

For the next two days, Taeyong raids the places nearby, stocking food, water, and gas for their trip, while Ten heals his ankle by doing nothing. He's in pure tedium until Taeyong returns and they can talk about everything and anything. It seems he's an open book to Ten now and he's enjoying getting to know him better.

"So yes, I am gay, but it was never something I could be in the open" explains Taeyong. "Because of my job. It's not an accepting area."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I got used to it" Taeyong shrugs. "And now… there's no one left to care."

"I guess you're right," says Ten. "Who would have thought that would be an aftereffect of the apocalypse."

Taeyong laughs. "Alright, I should go. Stay put. It's just one more day, okay?"

Ten sighs. "Okay."

Taeyong leaves for a couple of hours and Ten is again bored.

After a nap, he gets thirsty for a soda and decides there's no harm visiting the machine right outside. His ankle is much better and he can basically walk slowly to it.

He's clicking the buttons when someone pushes him against it. He yelps in pain. The strong hands then turn him around.

"Such a pretty face," says the tall man. "Mind if I take your soda?"

He grabs Ten's drink with one hand, keeping him locked by the neck with the other. He opens the can and drinks from it, making a satisfied noise. 

"What's a cute thing like you doing alone in a place like this? Need a lift?"

"He's not alone."

Ten can hear Taeyong behind him. The tall man raises his hands immediately.

"Wow, it's cool bro. No disrespect."

Taeyong grabs a gun from him and hands it to Ten, who points it between the stranger's eyes.

"You got sixty seconds to crawl back to whatever hole you came out of," says Taeyong. "Or I'll blow your brains out."

"Deal," the man says and starts moving away.

Ten keeps his gun pointed at him until he drives away. Only then he realizes his face is streaked with tears. Taeyong grabs him in his arms.

"Ten, are you alright?" he asks urgently.

"I'm fine. He didn't do anything besides steal my Coke" says Ten, wiping his face. 

Still, Taeyong holds him tight and helps him back to their room, where he sits down and pulls Ten over his lap. Ten just lets his body meld into Taeyong's, safe and sound. 

"I'm sorry. I'm not leaving you alone anymore" says Taeyong.

"Taeyong…"

"We shouldn't separate. It's not safe."

Ten faces Taeyong, whose eyes are big with worry. 

"Okay," Ten nods. "We won't part."

Taeyong kisses his cheek, leaving Ten breathless. For a second, Ten thinks he'll kiss him on the lips too, but he doesn't. Taeyong must be the righteous one between them because Ten doesn't know if he would be able to resist him anymore.

They stay like that for a while, huddling close, until suddenly Taeyong gets up, carrying Ten.

"We have to go," he says.

"What?"

"That guy can come back at any minute and who knows how many people he's got with him. We're not safe here anymore."

Taeyong puts Ten gently in the passenger seat and finishes loading up the car. They drive all night and all day, barely stopping. Taeyong doesn't sleep. When they finally find a place to stop, he's exhausted. They hop in the back of the truck and cling close together to stave off the cold of the night, sharing a blanket. 

"You're freezing," says Taeyong, rubbing his arms around Ten.

"So are you."

Ten wraps himself around him. They look at each other at that close proximity and he blushes. Taeyong kisses his forehead softly and rests his head on Ten's. They fall asleep like that and wake up like that. They are back on the road in no time.

"We'll get by the base at sundown" smiles Taeyong encouragingly.

"Thank you" Ten offers his hand. "For everything you've done for me."

Taeyong takes it and squeezes.

"You don't have to thank me."

"But I do. Because I can never repay what you did" his voice weakens. 

"You being alive is repayment enough for me" Taeyong kisses Ten's hand and lets it go, putting his back on the wheel.

His lips on Ten's skin are so soft that he almost trembled. But he puts the interaction out of his mind because it just confuses him and his heart. 

They drive on the endless highway until twilight. 

"We're close," Taeyong informs.

When Ten looks at him he sees it. A red dot.

"Taeyong!" he's about to push him when the car suddenly stops so hard, they are flipped around and off the road.

Ten's world turns and turns and he closes his eyes as the glass and plastic shatter all around him. He loses conscience.

The sound of a rifle shot wakes him up. He's upside down, held only by his seatbelt. Everything around him is destroyed. He looks around for Taeyong but doesn't find him. That sends him into a panic. 

"Taeyong!" he calls, unhooking himself from the seat and falling down. 

He starts to crawl out of the car through the broken window.

"I'm here!" he hears Taeyong approaching and kneeling beside him. "We need to go now. They are coming."

He helps Ten up and takes another rifle shot before picking him up in his lap and running into the forest. The darkness serves as their cover as they thread around, hiding.

"What the hell just happened?" asks Ten. "I think I can walk, it's fine."

Taeyong puts him down and takes a couple of breaths.

"I don't know. It was a group of people. They just attacked out of nowhere. Maybe they wanted our supplies. They were shooting to kill" he says.

Ten leans in and cups his bloodied face. "Are you alright? Did the crash hurt you too badly?"

"Just scratches. You?" he runs a thumb over Ten's cheek.

"My shoulder is starting to hurt. I might have dislocated it" Ten tries to move it and hisses. 

"Just keep it still. We need to get going before they find us."

They keep threading through the woods, Taeyong helping Ten walk. It becomes colder and colder, while Ten's jaw starts to tremble. He also feels faint in the head the more they walk.

"Taeyong, I don't feel so good."

"Stay with me, please. We're so close."

Taeyong takes him on his lap. Ten is trying to keep his eyes open, but he blacks out, the last thing he sees is Taeyong.

  
  


Ten wakes up in a warm bed. He's got an oxygen mask on his face and tries to take it off.

"Hey, stop."

Someone takes his wrist.

"Taeyong?"

"No, it's me, Lucas."

Ten focuses on the face beside his.

"L-Lucas? You're alive?" 

Tears flood his eyes and his boyfriend leans in to kiss his temple. 

"What happened to me? Where am I? Where's Taeyong?" he asks between his sobs.

Lucas tries to soothe him with a touch on his hand. 

"You made it to the military base. You needed surgery for your shoulder after the car crash. Taeyong was literally just here."

"He was?" Ten stops crying and Lucas finally lets him take off the oxygen mask.

"Yeah. He's a cool guy. And if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be here."

"You have no idea" he sniffles. "I need to see him."

"He went to sleep. He stays by your side quite a lot. He'll be back in the morning" says Lucas with a blank expression.

Ten realizes how strange that must sound to his boyfriend, that Ten keeps asking about some other guy. So he takes a deep breath and tries to focus. 

"Ten, I thought you were dead" whispers Lucas.

"I thought so too. But I held onto a spark of hope that you might be okay, somewhere."

Lucas smiles, but it turns into a frown quickly.

"What is it?" asks Ten.

"I'm sorry, but you should know the truth. I met someone when the catastrophe hit."

Ten stares agape. 

"And I know the apocalypse isn't an excuse for cheating but, believe me, I really thought we'd never see each other again. What were the odds?" explains Lucas, pained.

When Ten's shock subsides, he takes Lucas' hand. He can't be a hypocrite when he also feels things for Taeyong. He understands that the constant danger in their lives changes how things work, especially attachment. 

"It's okay," he smiles. "Don't feel guilty. You couldn't have known. We might have never seen each other again, or I could have died easily. You were moving on as you should."

"Did you and this Taeyong guy also…?"

"We didn't" blushes Ten. "But I can't say it didn't cross my mind."

Lucas sighs relieved.

"I guess it took the end of the world to separate us," he says, making Ten laugh so hard his shoulder hurts.

The next morning, Ten is ready to be discharged. He's handed his things back, takes a shower, brushes his teeth, and waits for Taeyong to show up. When he does, his expression is perfectly awed.

"Hi" Ten smiles, arm in a sling.

"You're up. Finally" he keeps his distance though.

"Did you miss me?"

"I… I…" Taeyong fumbles.

Ten hugs him with just one arm, saying all that needs to be said without words, burying his face against his neck. Taeyong takes a second to react, but then he holds Ten close, kissing the top of his head.

"I missed you" he whispers.

Ten smiles.

"I'm discharged. Why don't you show me your room?"

Taeyong frowns confused. 

"Okay."

They walk around the base, everything new to Ten until they reach a small room with a bed and a desk. Ten sets down his backpack and he takes a lap around the place. Taeyong is watching him curiously.

"Ten…"

"Taeyong, I-"

They speak at the same time. They laugh awkwardly.

"You can go first," says Taeyong.

Ten takes a deep breath and closes the distance between them.

"Taeyong, I owe you my life" he starts. "And I don't want you to feel like you owe me anything because of what we've been through but… I have feelings for you."

It feels good to finally put it out there.

"But… you and your boyfriend" Taeyong's gears are turning in his head.

"Lucas and I broke up. I'm in love with you, Taeyong."

The blunt confession makes his heart beat faster against his chest, waiting for Taeyong's answer.

"You mean that?" says Taeyong, cupping Ten's cheek, eyes getting round and beautifully frank.

Ten nods, unable to hold back a smile. He leans in and Taeyong welcomes him, pulling Ten to a kiss. Their lips brush lightly but it's enough to send electricity over Ten's skin and light a fire in his belly. He's wanted Taeyong for a while and he finally has him in his arms. Well, arm.

It doesn't take long for them to deepen the kiss, mouths open, wet tongues stroking against each other, both breathless. Ten has got a hold of Taeyong's nape, who's clutching Ten's hair. He nibbles Taeyong's lip.

"Ten, your shoulder," Taeyong says, as the make out turns heated.

"I don't care," says Ten, and he truly doesn't. 

"Come here" Taeyong pulls him to the bed, where they lay side by side. Taeyong gently takes off the sling of Ten's arm. "Try not to move it."

Ten nods and smiles, going back to kissing Taeyong, who's running a hand under Ten's shirt. The skin to skin contact is all Ten needs and it's enough to drive him crazy. He kisses Taeyong with all he's got and Taeyong gives it back with the same intensity.

"I've wanted to do this for a while," whispers Ten.

"Me too" smiles Taeyong.

Ten's mobile hand slides over Taeyong's chest, reaching his zipper. He looks at him, asking for permission to go forward.

"Ten, you're still healing" Taeyong tries to be the voice of reason but his eyes betray him. 

"I don't care" repeats Ten. "I want you now."

He tries to open Taeyong's pants with one hand but it's hard.

"I got it," says Taeyong gently. "Just relax and enjoy it."

He turns Ten on his back and opens his pants, pulling it down with the underwear till his thighs. Taeyong pushes Ten's tee up, revealing his belly, and starts kissing his skin. Ten sighs and blushes. He actually wanted to be the one giving Taeyong kisses, except he still needed to keep his shoulder immobile. But Ten relaxes and flushes under the ministrations of affection, as Taeyong makes his way to Ten's cock. He grabs it by the base and deposits kisses all over the head, before he starts licking it, coating it in spit. Ten's jaw drops as he gives small moans, unable to stop himself. Then, Taeyong is swallowing him and Ten's body is shaking all over from the pleasure. He's going crazy and he'll soon cum.

"Wait," Ten says suddenly.

Taeyong stops to look at him. Ten grabs Taeyong by the collar and pulls him up, kissing him. 

"Open your pants."

Taeyong obeys. Ten palms Taeyong's cock.

"I have one good hand. Let me use it."

Taeyong smiles and kisses him, pushing down his clothes enough for his erection to spring free. Ten grabs it and Taeyong does the same for him, as they start to give each other pleasure. 

Between kisses and nips and little groans, their hands and cocks become coated in precome. Ten's body is like a pyre and he's feeling delirious with Taeyong's teasing touch on his shaft. He kisses Ten's jaw, earlobe and neck, sucking and biting.

"Taeyong, ah, please" he begs. He needs release so badly.

Taeyong wraps both their cocks in his hand and pumps hard and fast. Ten curses and throws his head back, letting go and cumming all over his stomach. Soon, Taeyong follows him.

Both are breathing hard. Taeyong kisses his cheek and moves away, getting something to clean themselves, especially Ten. He runs a soft wet fabric on Ten's belly and then puts it away, lying back down beside him and pulling into his arms. They close their pants and Ten sighs content.

"Is your shoulder okay?"

"Yes I kept it very still," Ten says, making them both laugh.

Ten kisses Taeyong.

"You gotta heal it properly so I can show you what it's like without me holding back" whispers Taeyong dangerously.

"Oh wow. I  _ really _ want to see it now" giggles Ten.

"You'll like it. Trust me."

**3 weeks later**

"Oh God, Taeyong! Don't stop! Don't stop!  _ Ohhhhhhhhhhh- _ "

**Author's Note:**

> lmao yes i finished like that i'm shameless  
> you'll get more smut in the next fic, i wasn't in a smut mood for this tbh. but the next, oh my, be prepared.
> 
> post-fic note:  
> what happens next is eventually what's left of humanity manages to survive. taeten happily ever after, even in post-apocalypse lmao.  
> they have sex on the desk XD
> 
> i hope you have an amazing 2021! see you there ♥♥


End file.
